Keep On Keepin On
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Toni got raped three years ago and ended up pregnant. Will the transfer to Riverdale high change Toni's and her son's life?
1. Chapter 1: Transfer

Keep On Keepin On – Toni got raped three years ago and ended up pregnant. Will the transfer to Riverdale high change Toni's and her son's life?

A/N: I do not own Riverdale or any of it's characters. ©

…

Chapter 1: Transfer

Toni sighs as she hops off her motorcycle, she's in front of Jughead's trailer. Toni walks up the steps and sticks her key in opening the door. Toni closes the door, and smiles at the sight in front of her. Her son Tommy and FP are sleeping on the couch. FP wakes up and sees Toni.

"Hey, T." FP said with a groggy voice. FP picks up Tommy and takes him into jughead's room and lays him down. FP walks back out with a sleepy face.

"Hey, you wanna go back to sleep?" Toni asked setting her stuff down on the couch. FP sits down and shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine. How was school?" FP asked running his hand over his face.

"We're going to Riverdale high in the morning. So, hopefully they have programs for teen moms I can enroll into. Southside high didn't have shit." Toni sits down beside FP.

FP sighs. "I'm sorry, T. What happened to you three years ago, should've never happened. The boys and I are sincerely sorry." FP said with a cracked voice. Toni looks over at her father figure with teary eyes.

"I know you guys are, but it's not your fault nor is it the boys. I stayed out late, that was on me. I have a baby by a damn ghoulie, but I wouldn't trade Tommy for the world. He's my heart." Toni said with a smile.

FP smiles. "I love him so much T. He makes me want to be a better father to Jughead, and Jellybean." FP said.

"Your kids love you FP. Don't think that they don't. You know Tommy and I will always love you more than anything. You've been here for me, when my own parents weren't. So, thank you for taking us in." Toni said.

"A Serpent never stands alone, even if you weren't one, I wouldn't leave a pregnant teen out on the street." FP said honestly. FP wouldn't have let Toni suffered even in she wasn't one them.

"You hungry? Want me to go Golden Dragon and grab us some dinner?" Toni asked looking over at FP with a smirk.

FP chuckles. "You know I love that place. Does Fangs work today?" FP asked.

"Yep. Luckily he gives us a discount. They have honey pineapple chicken, that's what I'm getting." Toni said getting up and grabs her bag and jacket.

"Ohhh, that sounds good. Make sure you get extra because Jughead can eat, and so can Tommy." FP laughs.

"Don't remind me, it's like I have two children, actually three." Toni said putting her jacket on.

"Three? You mean Sweet Pea?" FP asked.

Toni snorts. "Nope. I'm talking about you. Do you know how many times I almost fell into the toilet because you left the seat up?" Toni asked raising an eyebrow at FP.

"That was one time, T." FP laughs at the young Serpent girl.

"6 times. In counting. I'll be back." Toni said going to her motorcycle. She sees Sweet Pea outside.

"Where you going, T?" Sweet Pea asked hugging the young girl.

"To Golden Dragon. Wanna go with me?" Toni asked getting onto her bike.

"Fuck yes. I'm starving." Sweet Pea said getting onto his bike as well. They start their bike up.

"Let's motor." Toni said speeding off to the Golden Dragon with Sweet Pea.

…..

The Next Morning

Toni was about to leave FP's trailer until she hears a pair of small feet running towards her.

"Mommy. Don't go." Tommy said clinging onto Toni's leg. Tommy doesn't like it when Toni leaves him.

Toni picks up Tommy. "Mommy has to go to school, baby." Toni said kissing his head.

"Is Miss Betty going to be at school?" Tommy asked. Toni is shocked that Tommy even remembers Betty. Betty only came over like a few times when Tommy was there. Toni thought she couldn't trust the blonde, but Betty never told Toni's business.

"Yeah, Jughead said she's going to be there." Toni said rubbing his leg.

"Where's Uncle Pea?" Tommy asked looking at Toni with big brown eyes. Tommy looks just like Toni, Tommy looks nothing like his father. Toni thanks Jesus himself for giving her strong genes.

"He should be outside with Jughead. Let's go say high." Toni walks out of the trailer with Tommy in her arms. Tommy smiles when he sees his uncles.

"Uncle Pea!" Tommy yells getting the tall Serpents attention. Sweet Pea runs over to them, and takes Tommy.

"Hi, little man. What's going on?" Sweet Pea ruffles Tommy's hair. Tommy needs a haircut.

"I wanna go with you." Tommy said putting his face into Sweet Pea's neck. Toni rubs her son's back.

"I'm sorry little T. We have to go to school, so we can take care of you." Sweet Pea said sadly.

Tommy sniffs. "Can I spend the night with you later then?" Tommy asked with hopeful eyes.

Sweet Pea smiles. "Of course, nephew. You're welcome anytime." Sweet Pea said.

"Guys we got to go." Jughead said giving Tommy a high five.

"Come on baby, Uncle FP is going to watch you while we're at school. You're going to the Whyte Wyrm with him today." Toni said.

Tommy gets excited. He loves spending time with FP. "Yay! Love you everybody." Tommy waves at his uncles with a small smile.

"We love you too, bud." Jughead said waving back him along with Sweet Pea.

FP smiles at his nephew. "Ready for today, little T?" FP picks up Tommy and places him onto his hip.

"Yeah. Mommy are you coming to pops today?" Tommy asked looking over at Toni.

"Of course, baby. Mommy has to go, I love you." Toni kisses Tommy's head, and then FP's cheek.

Toni grabs her phone and blows them both a kiss before heading off to Riverdale high school.

"Come on little T. Let's go play some games." FP goes into his room, and plugs up the PS4 he stole.

….

At Riverdale High

The Serpents walk into the school side by side. Today is not the day to mess with them, hell any day is the day to fuck with them. Especially Toni. Now, Toni can be more lenient towards people, but her boys not so much. The Serpents walks into the office grabbing their schedules for the entire school year, but Weatherbee stops Toni.

"Miss Topaz. Can you hang back, a bit?" Waldo asked the young teen mother. The boys were going to hang back, but Toni told them to go to class. They leave the office.

"Yes?" Toni asked looking at her new principal. Waldo sighs and begins to speak.

"We noticed your transcripts, and it says that you're a mom. Do you need anything, Miss Topaz?" Waldo asked Toni.

Toni looks away from Waldo. "Do you have any classes for teen moms? Look, the only reason why I'm here is because of my son. I don't need my business getting out. I'm trying to give him a better life, but it's hard being a mom. I'm a sophomore in high school with a 3-year-old son. I do need help getting pull ups for my son, and maybe some food for him, but that's about it. My boys are helping me." Toni explained.

"Miss Topaz, I can assure you that I'm willing to take care of young teen mothers. We do have some young teens moms who are going through the same thing you're going through." Waldo told Toni. Toni sighs.

"Look, I just need some help. Is there a program I enroll in to take care of my son?" Toni asked pressing her lips together.

"Yes, we do. I will enroll you into the program while you're in homeroom. Oh, this is for you." Waldo hands Toni a card with her name on it.

"Is this a food stamp card?" Toni asked looking up at Waldo with a raised brow. Waldo smiles at Toni.

"Yes, Miss Topaz. Every teen mom in this school has one. There's at least 400 on the card. So, spend what you need to. I will make sure everything is okay with the whole pull up situation." Waldo said nodding at Toni.

"Thank you. This helps out a lot." Toni said putting the card into her bag.

Waldo nods at her. "I understand Miss Topaz. My son works at a warehouse, I will tell him to send you some pullups for your son." Waldo smiles at her.

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it." Toni said grabbing her bag. "I'll head to class." Toni said walking out of the office. She sees her boys standing there. "What are you guys doing?" Toni asked.

"Watching over you. I don't trust these Northsiders, Tiny." Sweet Pea said wrapping an arm around her small shoulders.

"I agree. We all have homeroom together." Fangs said kissing Toni's head. Toni leans into him, this is why Toni loves her boys so much.

"Thanks guys. I love you, both so much." Toni said to her boys. Sweets and Fangs smile at each other.

"We love you too, Tiny. Always." Sweet Pea kisses her head, and they all walk to homeroom together.

…..

At Lunch

"So, what happened in the office, Tiny?" Sweet Pea asked biting into his pear. Sweet Pea loves pears it's his favorite fruit.

"So, Principal Weatherbee enroll me into this program for young teen moms for the weekends. Also, he gave me a food stamp card with 400 bucks on it." Toni said.

Sweet Pea chokes on his pear. "What?" Sweet Pea's eyes widen along with Fangs. Sweet Pea didn't expect that to happen.

"Yep, I was shocked too. Guys this helps me out a lot with Tommy. Yes, I will buy you guys the expensive frozen pizzas." Toni rolls her eyes.

"Cool." Fangs high fives Sweet Pea with a smile. Toni sighs shaking her head. It's like she's taking care of 5 boys. Yes, five boys. Fangs, Sweets, Jughead, FP, & Tommy. Damn being a female is hard.

Jughead walks over with Betty. "Hey, guys. This is my girl Betty. Betty these are my friends. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and you already know Toni." Jughead said sitting down.

"Hey, Toni. How are you?" Betty asked nicely sitting down beside Jughead. Betty and Toni didn't get along at first, but they got past their differences.

"I'm good, Betts. Tommy asked about you this morning." Toni said. Betty eyes widen.

"He did? I didn't think he was going to remember me? I've only met him two times." Betty said with a shocked look.

"I know, but he said, "Is Miss Betty going to be at school?" Toni giggles. The whole starts to laugh at Toni.

"Miss Betty? It makes me feel so old." Betty whines putting her face into her hands.

Jughead chuckles. "He's not used to having an aunt yet. All he knows is his Uncles and Toni." Jughead rubs Betty's back.

"I know we got off the wrong foot, Betts, but I don't mind you coming around Tommy. He needs another female in his life. Somedays when I got to work, I don't have anybody else to watch him, and he doesn't need to be at the Wyrm that much anyway." Toni explained.

Betty perks up. "Really? Are you sure? I don't mind helping out Toni. I know you have the boys, but I do have a nephew and a niece. I don't mind watching him if you need help." Betty places a hand onto Toni's.

"Really? Thank you. He loves blondes, too." Toni said with a smile.

Betty blushes. "Oh, well. Hopefully I'm a cute blonde for him." Betty giggles. Everybody is having a good time until Reggie comes up to them.

"Southside scum in our school. Who invited you idiots?" Reggie said nudging Chuck who chuckles at Reggie.

Sweet Pea stands up along with the Serpents. "Don't start something you can't finish, dude. You were so close of getting your ass beat this morning. Are you sure you want to go there?" Sweet Pea asked angrily.

"You don't deserve to be here." Chuck spits. Sweet Pea shakes his head, and looks down at Toni, if he fights, he won't be able to help his sister.

"I'm not even going to hit you, I've got better things to do than to fight dogs with flees." Sweet Pea said sitting back down in his seat.

Reggie was about to hit Sweet Pea until Principal Weatherbee comes into the lunch room. "What's going on in here?"

"He started it. We were just minding our own business." Jughead said to him.

"Let's go, Reggie. Out!" Principal Weatherbee points to the door. The bulldogs walk out of the lunch room with angry face promising they will get back at the serpents.

"I'm so ready for school to be over. I'm ready to get home to Tommy." Toni said with groan.

Fangs chuckles. "Are we going shopping later? I'm craving those Pizzas, T." Fangs leans against the small serpent girl.

Toni rolls her eyes. "The three of you are like children." Toni said. "Betty, how do you deal with Jughead?" Toni asked the blonde.

"Burgers and kisses, Toni." Betty giggles when she sees Jughead staring at her in shock.

Toni snickers causing Jughead to playfully glare at her. "Wow. At least I know what to buy at the store." Toni said.

Toni looks up at the door that just opened, and she sees the hottest girl she's ever seen in her life. The table looks at Toni's face, then their eyes follow to what she's looking at. Jughead shakes his head.

"Don't even go there, T. She's bad news." Jughead warns the small girl. He doesn't want Toni to get hurt by the one and only Cheryl Blossom.

Toni looks at Jughead. "She's hot. What's wrong with her, anyway?" Toni asked. Betty sighs.

"Let's just say my cousin hates the serpents because of her brother Jason Blossom." Betty said rolling her eyes.

Sweet Pea is shocked. "I'm sorry, you're related? To her?" Sweet Pea asked with a raised brow.

"Yep. Sadly, I am. She's awful to me too, so don't think you guys are the only one who has to face her wrath." Betty said sadly.

Toni feels bad for the blonde. "Why is she mean to you Betty? I mean I wouldn't even be mean to my own cousin, especially if she's the only family who sticks up for me." Toni said.

"I don't know Toni. I just want to be there for her, but she won't even give me the time of day. Maybe it's because I blackmailed her too, the whole thing that went down with FP." Betty confessed.

Toni chuckles. "Look, I'm not saying what you did was right, but maybe something else is going on besides her brother. Even if you did blackmail her, Betts, Cheryl has no right to treat her family like shit. One day she's going to realize that she's going to need you." Toni explained.

"I agree with Tiny on this one, Betty. You need to get inside Reds, head." Sweet Pea told the blonde.

"Good luck with that. Cheryl is a tough nut to crack, she won't even talk to Ronnie half of the time. Ronnie is like the only friend she has at this school." Jughead said.

"Maybe, I can get her to talk to me." Toni shrugs. All of them turn to look at Toni with raised brows.

"If you want to be buried 10 feet under, I suggest, you don't Toni." Jughead said patting her hand.

Betty thinks of something. "You could tryout for our squad. One of our River vixens, moved to Seaside high, and we need a replacement." Betty offers.

Fangs and Sweet Pea starts laugh. "Tiny, as a cheerleader? Oh, I've got to see this." Sweet Pea said wiping a tear from his eye.

Toni punches Sweet Pea in the shoulder. "Shut it, Oak Tree." Toni hisses at Sweet Pea. "I don't know, Betty, I've got Tommy. How will this work?" Toni asked.

"Bring him to school, Toni. No one will know that Tommy is your son, just say he's your brother." Betty said.

Toni sighs. "I mean it would be best if he came here. I don't want him at the wyrm that much anyway, and sometimes FP has things to do. Okay, I'll bring him." Toni said with a shrug.

"Cool, I can't wait to see him again. Come by tomorrow. I'll let Cheryl know." Betty said with excitement.

"I hope I wont regret this." Toni said with a whine. The boys shake their heads at their serpent sister.

"Trust me, you will." Jughead said sipping on his drink.

Betty hits his shoulder. "Juggie." Betty hisses at her boyfriend.

They all laugh when Betty threatens to give Jughead a sex band. Now, that brought Toni to tears.

…

At Pops

Finally, school is over, and the gang heads to Pops. As soon as they walk in, they see Tommy in Pop Tate's arms.

Tommy is just like Toni in many ways, he loves being around people who cares about him, but don't take this little boy as a fool, he's a baby serpent, and he's dangerous. Tommy has his own Serpent jacket custom made just for him.

Tommy knows the law of being a serpent, and he's only 3. Tommy looks over at Toni and smiles.

"Hi, mommy." Tommy reaches out for her. Toni grabs her son, and kisses his head.

"Hi baby." Toni said. "He wasn't too much? Was he Pop?" Toni asked. Toni doesn't like depending on other people sometimes.

"No, Toni. He's fine. I told you he's welcomed here anytime. He's already eaten, so he should be okay until later." Pop said with a smile.

Toni sighs. "How much do I owe you, pop?" Toni goes to grab her wallet, but Pop stops her.

"Nothing. I told you he's free. I'm used to helping single mother's Toni. I'll bring you and your friends' food over." Pop winks at her and heads to the back.

Toni goes to sit with her boys. "I can't believe I'm doing this on my own." Toni said.

Fangs reaches over to touch her hand. "T, you have us. You know we're not going to let you fall." Fangs said gently.

"Yeah, Tiny, you're our girl. We got your back." Sweet Pea said rubbing her shoulder. Toni needs a lot of comfort since her baby daddy if you even want to call him that, is not doing anything for Toni. Toni needs a break from all this. The only thing is, she can't let her son down. She wants her son to be proud of her.

"Thanks guys." Toni smiles at her boys. Toni kisses Tommy's head who playing with his hot wheel cars on the table. "Hey, I'm going to the bathroom." Toni puts Tommy beside her, and heads to the bathroom.

The bell to pops jingle, and Cheryl walks in.

Tommy looks up and sees Cheryl leaning against the counter. He smiles and gets out of the booth, without Sweet Pea and Fangs knowing.

Tommy walks up to Cheryl. He tugs her on skirt to get her attention. Cheryl was about to smack whoever touched her, but she looks down and sees the cutest child ever.

"Hi, cutie. What's your name?" Cheryl asked looking down at Tommy with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm Tommy. You're pretty." Tommy smiles showing off his cute little baby teeth.

Cheryl blushes. "I'm Cheryl, and you're so handsome." Cheryl ruffles his curly hair. Tommy grins at her.

"Here you go." Tommy hands her a red car. Cheryl smiles at him and takes the car. Toni walks out of the bathroom and sees her son handing his hot wheel car to Cheryl. Toni's eyes widen, Tommy never lets anyone near his hot wheels.

"Do you want this back?" Cheryl asked him with a smile. Tommy giggles at her.

"I have another one. Bye Cheryl." Tommy waves at her turning to walk back to the booth.

"Bye, Tommy." Cheryl said with a smile. She turns back to the counter and puts the car into her purse. A waiter comes out handing Cheryl her food. When Cheryl turns to leave, she sees two Serpents talking. Tommy looks up and waves at her.

Cheryl smiles at him. Cheryl waves back and leaves. Cheryl heads to her car, and gets in driving home for the day.

Toni walks over to the booth, and slides in. "Did you two just see that?" Toni asked glaring at Sweet Pea and Fangs.

"See what?" Sweet Pea asked looking at Toni.

Toni rolls her eyes. "Nevermind." Toni said ruffling her son's hair. Pop comes over with their food, and they all dig in. Pop gave Tommy a strawberry milkshake.

Toni must admit, this is the special part about being a mom, being there for your child.

….

End of this chapter. Hope you guys will like it. More to come.


	2. Chapter 2: The Vixens

Chapter 2: The Vixens

Enjoy.

No One's POV

Toni can't believe she agreed to bring Tommy to school with her. Toni's nervous, even though Waldo told her that there are teen moms in the school, she didn't want anybody to know her business. Toni's heard about Cheryl being the captain and being hard on the Vixens. Toni groans to herself as she looks back at her son who's eating his banana. Tommy must keep potassium in his body.

Sweet Pea pulls up at the school with his truck and parks the car. Sweet is nervous for Toni, because Toni is the type to strike like a damn cobra if someone gets on her bad side.

Sweet Pea turns to Toni. "Are you sure about this? I know you don't want Tommy at the wyrm that much, but at least no northsider can judge you." Sweet Pea asked.

"I mean, I'm not sure really, but it keeps Tommy away from the ghoulies. I don't want my son, to see you know who." Toni said rolling her eyes.

Sweet nods. "I get, T. Call or text me if you need anything. The guys and I will crack some skulls today, if anybody messes with you, or Tommy." Sweet Pea said kissing her cheek.

"Will do." Toni winks at him before getting out of his truck. Sweet Pea unbuckles Tommy, and takes him out of the truck.

"What is this place, Uncle Pea?" Tommy asked looking at the kids who are walking inside of the school.

"This is Riverdale High school. This is where we go to school at." Sweet Pea grabs Tommy's bag out of the back as he shuts the door.

"Okay, I'm ready." Toni said fixing herself. "Let's get this day over with." Toni said walking into the school with Sweet Pea.

The walk inside and Tommy looks at all of strangers who are staring at him. Tommy sighs burning his face in Sweet Pea's neck. Toni can hear the whispers around the school, they all probably think that Sweet Pea had gotten Toni pregnant.

"I got to get to English." Toni groans opening her locker to grab her books.

"You want me to watch over him?" Sweet Pea putting his back against some lockers.

"Don't you have Math first?" Toni raises a brow at him. Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.

"All more reason not to go. Tommy's here. I'll chill in the lounge until the class is over." Sweet Pea said with smile.

"Go to class, Sweets." Toni said shutting her locker.

Sweet Pea groans. "I can't do anything. Come on little, T. Uncle Pea must go to boring 'Ol math." Sweet walks to his math class with Tommy waving at Toni.

Toni blows him a kiss, and goes to her English class.

….

In the gym

Toni stops in front of the double doors right in front of the gym. Toni is nervous as hell, she can't believe she's about to do this. Maybe, it won't be that hard. Tommy looks up at Toni.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Tommy asked with sad eyes. Toni looks down at her son with a sad smile.

Toni sighs. "Mommy is fine, baby. Come on let's go in." Toni said opening the doors. Both Tommy and Toni can hear music bumping off the gym walls. She sees Cheryl, Betty, and Veronica sitting at a table watching girls' tryout.

"That was horrible!" Cheryl yells in frustration. This is the 6th person who's tried out, and Cheryl is getting fed up.

"She wasn't that bad." Veronica said nervously. Cheryl turns to glare at her.

"Yes, she was. Ronnie this is the 6th person who's tried out already. I'm getting angry." Cheryl said crossing the girls name off her list.

Betty looks up, and sees Toni. "Maybe just one more." Betty said to Cheryl. Cheryl turns to look at her cousin.

"Why, my dearest cousin, should I give these heathens another shot to be on my team?" Cheryl raises a brow at Betty.

"Because, we have one person who would love to tryout." Betty said nudging her head towards Toni.

Cheryl turns to where Betty is looking at not noticing that Tommy is hiding behind Toni. "Oh, hell no, dear cousin." Cheryl said loud enough for Betty and Veronica to hear. "She's a serpent." Cheryl hisses.

Veronica rubs her temples to keep her calm. "Give her a chance, Cheryl." Veronica said getting up from her chair.

Betty gets up and walks over to Toni. "Hey, Toni. Hi, Tommy." Betty greets them with a smile.

Tommy peeks from behind Toni and smiles. "Betty!" Tommy hugs her legs. "Hi." Tommy looks up at her.

Betty smiles back at him. "Hey, buddy." Betty reaches down to ruffle his hair.

"So, Cheryl seems nice." Toni said with a nervous chuckle. Betty looks back at Cheryl who's talking to Veronica.

"Let's go introduce ourselves, shall we?" Betty takes Tommy's hand and was about to walk over to Cheryl and Ronnie.

Tommy lights up when he sees the redhead. "Cheryl!" Tommy lets go of Betty's hand and runs over to the redhead.

Cheryl looks to see Tommy running towards her. She bends down to pick him up. "Hi, Tommy." Cheryl greets with a smile. Everyone in the gym is staring at her with wide eyes, even Veronica can't believe it.

Tommy spots Veronica standing there with her mouth open in shock. "Hi. Who is this pretty lady?" Tommy asked grinning at Veronica.

Veronica blushes. "I'm Veronica, but you can call me Ronnie, cutie." Veronica ruffles his hair.

"Awesome." Tommy said laying on Cheryl's shoulder.

"What's going on Tommy?" Cheryl asked rubbing his back. She feels the 3-year-old sigh into her neck.

""Can mommy try out?" Tommy asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, who's your mommy?" Cheryl asked in confusion. Tommy points to over at Betty and Toni.

Cheryl's eyes widen. "Cousin, Betty!" Cheryl puts Tommy down and storms over to her.

"What, Cheryl?" Betty asked with a frown as she sees her cousin storming over to her. "What wrong now? Betty said in her head.

"Why didn't you tell me, that you and hobo had a child?" Cheryl taps her foot impatiently.

"Child? Cheryl...what are you….oh." Betty said looking over at Tommy who's talking to Veronica.

"Uh…Well…you see….Cheryl." Betty said nervously.

"I'm waiting dearest cousin." Cheryl crosses her arms waiting for an answer from the blonde.

"Well..." Betty gets cut off by Toni.

"He's my son, Cheryl. Tommy's my son, not Betty's and Jughead's." Toni said putting a comfort hand on Betty's shoulder. Betty let out a sigh of relief. "Tommy's three, so Betty would've gotten pregnant years ago, and the timing isn't right." Toni giggles.

Cheryl eyes widen. "Oh, well, um, I didn't know that. That makes sense. You can tryout if you want. Oh, and just because, Tommy is adorable does not give you a free pass, Topaz." Cheryl said to the young serpent.

"Got it. No freebies. I'll go get changed." Toni speeds off to the locker room to change. Cheryl walks back over to Veronica.

"He is so cute." Ronnie said gushes in awe. Tommy smiles up at the Latina.

"I'm hungry." Tommy said rubbing his stomach. Tommy has a big appetite for a 3-year-old.

"Oh, I have honey bun." Veronica said pulling the un healthy snack out of her bag.

Cheryl turns to the Latina with a raised brow. "A honey bun, Ronnie?" Cheryl asked putting her hands on her hips.

Ronnie just looks at her. "What? I have my cheat days, Cheryl." Veronica shrugs giving Tommy the snack. Tommy looks up to see his mom walking out of the locker room.

Toni walks over to them. "I'm ready." Toni said. Toni sees the honey bun in Tommy's hand. "Tommy, don't eat all of that at once, baby." Toni said opening the packet for him.

"Okay, want me to plug in your phone?" Tommy said as he takes a bit of his snack.

Toni chuckles. "Sure, baby." Toni has Tommy the phone, and he runs over to the Bluetooth radio and plugs it in.

"It's in." Tommy gives Toni a thumbs up. All the girls in the gym smile at how cute he is.

Toni get in position to do her tryout. Tommy scrolls through Toni's playlist and picks Kehlani's song Crzy. Tommy loves that song, and he sees Toni dancing to it all the time.

Toni starts to dance to the beat of the song, and Tommy starts to move his body as well. Cheryl and the girls are smiling at the two serpents as they dance. Toni opens her legs and Tommy slides right through them and they do their pose.

Everyone in the gym claps for them both. That was the best dance routine Cheryl has ever seen in her life. A 3-year-old can cheer better than half of the girls who tried out.

"There's no way you amateurs are going to top that." Cheryl said to the rest of the girls. "Congrats, Toni. You made the squad." Cheryl said with a proud smile.

Toni blushes. "Thanks, bombshell. You ready, to go honey?" Toni asked Tommy.

Tommy nods. "I want tacos for dinner." Tommy said clinging onto Toni's leg.

Toni smiles down at her son. "Okay, Tacos it is." Toni picks him up, putting Tommy on her hip.

"Mommy, can the girls come? I want them there." Tommy asked with a cute pout. Toni can never resist her son's pout.

Toni looks over at Cheryl. "Uh…I think the girls has something to do baby." Toni said kissing his nose. Tommy was about to cry until he heard Cheryl speak.

"Uh…I certainly do not have anything to do, Cha-Cha. I'm free, tonight." Cheryl said with a wink.

"I'm free tonight, too." Veronica said with a shrug. She doesn't have anything planned for tonight.

"Oh, uh…okay, then." Toni said nervously. Tommy looks between his mother and Cheryl, and smiles. He knows something is up.

"So, 7:30 okay? We're having family night, tonight." Toni said looking at the beautiful redhead.

Cheryl notices the way Toni is looking at her. "Sure. Sounds fun." Cheryl said with a smile.

Betty snaps her fingers. "I forgot about family night. Anything, you want me to bring?" Betty asked Toni.

Toni nods. "Please, bring 2 pecan pies with whipped cream. The boys never let me have any." Toni turns to look at her son.

Tommy grins. "It's good." Tommy said with a shrug. They all laugh at him.

"Hey, I can make some special sauce. I really don't have family night at my house, so it would be nice to enjoy some time with my friends." Veronica suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great Ronnie. Um, FP's trailer is kind of small." Toni said with a chuckle.

"We can have it at my house. It's big enough." Cheryl suggested. "I wouldn't mind it, besides my mother is going to be out of town for two weeks, so might as well have some friends over." Cheryl shrugs.

"Cool, we'll be there. Come on, baby. We got to go meet Uncle Fangs." Toni said kissing his head.

"Yay. Bye!" Tommy waves at the girls.

"Bye, Tommy." The all wave back at him with a smile.

Veronica turns to look at Cheryl. "You like her, don't you?" Ronni asked Cheryl with her infamous smirk.

The redhead sighs. She knows Ronnie is going to grill her about this. "Maybe a little. She's very attractive." Cheryl said feeling those butterflies in her stomach.

"Ask her out, Cheryl. I mean it wouldn't hurt, and Tommy invited us over for family night." Betty nudges Cheryl with her elbow.

"Maybe, going on a date wouldn't be a bad thing." Cheryl starts. Cheryl wouldn't mind hanging out with Toni.

"Why do I feel a "but" coming?" Veronica asked crossing her arms as she waits for Cheryl to finish what she has to say.

"I mean what about the baby daddy? I mean how would he feel about me being around his son? Everyone damn near knows who I am, and they don't like my family." Cheryl said.

"Okay, Cheryl. All this has everything to do with your parents. Besides, I think Toni like you because she wasn't staring at us, when she was cheering, and Tommy likes you, so that's a good thing." Veronica said grabbing her bag.

"Maybe you're right V, I do need a little romance in my life. I wouldn't mind dating Toni, she's so hot." Cheryl whines.

"Cheryl, I think you should look pass the serpent stuff, Jughead is apart of them, and I love him, and he's an amazing boyfriend. I know Toni would an amazing girlfriend to you, fuck the baby daddy, because the serpents help Toni out anyway. Tommy adores you Cheryl, and you guys just met." Betty explained.

Cheryl nods. "Yeah, I know. Okay, so I'll bring the drinks. I want to make sure everything is right for Toni and Tommy." Cheryl said.

"Aww, love in the air." Veronica said putting her hand over heart.

Cheryl rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Ronnie." Cheryl pushing her playfully as they head to the locker room to change.

…..

Eend of this chapter Next chapter will be family night. Okay, so, how cute is Tommy? I love writing his dialogue. Choni moments next chapter. Penny shows up next chapter. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Night

Chapter 3: Family Night

All mistakes are mine.

With Toni

Sweet Pea is staring at Toni with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, we're hanging out with who? At who's house?" Sweet Pea asked Toni for the millionth time.

Toni sighs getting annoyed with Sweet Pea. "We're hanging out with my girls, and it's going to be over Cheryl's house. Tommy invited them for family night. Cheryl offered her house because it's bigger." Toni said.

Sweet Pea sighs. "Tiny, I'm cool with Betty, and Veronica; but Cheryl Blossom? Come on, T." Sweet Pea whines.

Toni rolls her eyes. "Sweet, come on. It's free food, and Cheryl's mother is not even going to be there. Why not have a little fun, and she has a pool." Toni said.

Sweet Pea perks up. "Now, that's what I'm talking about. I wanna spend the night over her house, too. I wouldn't mind free breakfast." Sweet Pea said with a grin.

"Look, pack extra, just in case we do stay over. I'm packing extra for Tommy and I." Toni said packing up some clothes, and extra toiletries.

Sweet Pea turns to look at Toni. "Hey, you must like this girl. I've never seen you like ever since Bayley broke things off with you." Sweet Pea zips up his bag.

Toni nods. "After I had Tommy, you know I was in a dark place, I'm a single mother Sweets. Bayley couldn't take the fact that I had a child by a ghoulie. I wanted us to work, but she couldn't handle taking care of someone else's child." Toni said with a small shrug.

Sweet Pea shakes his head. "Some much for a serpent never stands alone. She must've forgotten what you've done for her. You've covered for her when it came down to the drug dealing, she had to do with Penny Peabody." Sweet Pea said rolling his eyes.

"Trust and believe me. I wanted to beat her ass after that, but I didn't want to be a bad influence too Tommy." Toni said zipping up her bag.

"Do we have everything?" Sweet Pea asked grabbing his phone.

Toni nods. "Yeah, Tommy is with Jughead. They should be heading over Cheryl's by now." Toni said grabbing Tommy's stuffed tiger.

Sweet Pea smiles. "He loves that thing." Sweet Pea said looking at Toni.

"Yeah, it's the only thing his father left when I had him. It was in front of my trailer the day I came back from the hospital." Toni said.

Sweet Pea sighs. "Tiny, let's head over to Red's house. I'm getting hungry." Sweet Pea said with smile.

"Okay, fine." Toni makes sure she has everything before she leaves. They hop into Sweet Pea's car. Fangs comes running up with his stuff and hops in the back.

"Let's roll." Fangs said grinning like a kid on Christmas.

Sweet Pea heads over to Cheryl's house. Sweet Pea hopes everything goes well.

….

With Cheryl

Cheryl is in the kitchen finishing up dinner. Jughead and Betty went to the store before they left. Ronni came along with Archie to help Cheryl cook. Ronnie is in the kitchen making her special sauce.

"So, are you going to tell, Toni you like her?" Ronnie asked grabbing a spoon on of the dishwasher.

Cheryl sighs. "I don't know, Ronnie. I just don't want Toni to get hurt because she likes me, and she has Tommy too. I can't put both of my TT's in danger." Cheryl said.

Ronnie looks over at the redhead. "Cheryl, everyone deserves to be loved and cared about. Let Toni do that for you, like I said earlier. Tommy adores you Cheryl, if he didn't, he wouldn't be around you. Give Toni a chance to make you happy." Ronnie said.

Cheryl nods. "You're right. Maybe Toni and I an go out on a date. While Betty watches Tommy." Cheryl said with a smile.

"Actually, I'll watch Tommy. I want to teach him Spanish." Ronnie said with excitement.

Cheryl chuckles. "Well, Spanish is a popular language around the world, besides it'll be good if he started early." Cheryl said making some tea.

Ronnie nods. "My point." Ronnie said stirring her sauce.

"Where's Cheryl?" Cheryl smiles when she hears Tommy's voice. Cheryl already loves that little boy like he's hers.

"In the kitchen, Little TT." Cheryl calls out from her spot at the table. Cheryl hears footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Hi Cheryl! Hey Ronnie!" Tommy said hugging the Latina, then runs over to hug the redhead.

"Hey, Tommy." Ronnie greets with a smile. He's so handsome.

Cheryl kisses his head. "Hi little TT. Where's your mommy?" Cheryl asked picking up Tommy.

Tommy smiles. "With Uncle Pea in the living room. I love your house, its so beautiful like you are." Tommy said.

Cheryl blushes. "Thank you, Tommy." Cheryl kisses his nose and puts him down.

Ronnie pouts. "What about me? Am I beautiful?" Ronnie said looking at Tommy.

"Of course, you are. You're my hot Latina woman." Tommy said hugging Veronica's leg.

Veronica's heart swells. "Smooth little Topaz. He called me hot. Who knew a 3-year-old could have game?" Veronica said.

Cheryl rolls her eyes. "Of course, he does. He has game like Toni." Cheryl said.

"How do you know if I have game?" Toni asked leaning against the frame of the kitchen.

Cheryl's face heats up when she hears that sexy voice. Toni's voice would make girl's panties wet.

"Uh…well…." Cheryl can't even look at Toni. Veronica smirks when Cheryl couldn't even speak. Tommy pulls Ronnie over to the table so they could hear everything.

Tommy and Ronnie are sitting at the table eating popcorn watching the whole thing. It's like that Australian Soap Opera (Neighbors) turned into a pg-13 movie. Tommy and Veronica are loving this.

"I bet you five bucks Cheryl starts to play with her hair because of mommy." Tommy said to Veronica.

Veronica looks at him. "20 bucks and I bet your mom will stutter." Veronica said upping the wager.

"Deal." Tommy said shaking her hand. They turn their attention back to Cheryl and Toni.

"Come on, bombshell. How do you know if I have game?" Toni asked again, but this time she walks over to Cheryl.

Cheryl clears her throat. "Well, Tommy said Ronnie was his hot Latina woman, so I figured you taught him how to woo a woman." Cheryl said looking down at her shoes.

"Hmm, yeah maybe I did." Toni said playing with the hem of her shirt. "Maybe, I taught him how to woo redheads too." Toni said putting a finger under Cheryl's chin lifting her head up.

Cheryl just looks deep into Toni's chestnut eyes. "Wow, your eyes are so beautiful." Cheryl said.

"Your eyes are beautiful, baby." Toni said with a smile.

Cheryl blushes and starts to play with the ends of her own hair.

"Pay up, Ronnie!" Tommy said with excitement breaking Cheryl and Toni out of their moment.

"Damn!" Veronica said grabbing her purse. She pays Tommy 20 bucks.

Tommy gasps. "That's extra. You said a bad word." Tommy said.

"Shit!" Veronica's eyes widen. "Great, now I owe him more." Veronica takes 2 more 20's out of her purse.

"Mommy, I got 60 bucks." Tommy said waving his money in the air like he's about to make it rain.

Toni looks over at her son. "I see that, baby. We need to put it in your Black Panther coin bank." Toni said.

Tommy nods getting off Ronnie's lap and walks over to Toni. He hands her his money before going back over to Ronnie.

"60 bucks could turn into a million." Ronnie said playing with Tommy's hair.

"Cool, I wanna buy mommy a house." Tommy said winking at Toni.

Toni smiles at her son. "Mommy would love that." Toni said blowing a kiss at him.

"Okay, so the food is done. Let's go play some games." Veronica said picking up Tommy.

"Good idea." Cheryl grabs Toni's hand and they all head into the living room.

3 hours later

Everyone is in the living room watching The Princess and the Frog. Even Kevin and Josie came over, Tommy feel in love with them. During the movie Toni turned to Sweet Pea and Fangs who's crying because Ray died. Even Archie and Jughead shed a few tears. Toni is so going to tease them about this. Cheryl is sitting beside Toni with her head in the Serpent's lap. Tommy is on Betty's lap, and Veronica is laying on Archie's. Josie is cuddled up with Kevin.

After the movie was over, Tommy had gotten tired. Tommy couldn't even keep his eyes open.

"You ready to go?" Toni asked Tommy. Tommy nods tiredly and raises his arms up.

"I'm sleepy." Tommy said snuggling into Toni when she picked him up.

Toni rubs his back. "I know, baby." Toni said kissing his head. Veronica nudges Cheryl to let them stay over.

"Oh, TT. You guys can stay over if you want too." Cheryl said with a small smile.

Sweet Pea grins. "Thank god. I didn't want to leave anyway. I'm too tired to drive, and plus I want free breakfast." Sweet Pea said.

Toni rolls her eyes. "Freeloader." Toni said.

Cheryl chuckles. "Not to worry, I'll cook in the morning for you guys. Go and make yourselves comfortable." Cheryl said shooing them away.

"I knew I'd like you, Cherry." Fangs said kissing Cheryl's head before racing with Sweet Pea up the steps to see who's going to shower first.

"No! I get in first! I'm more handsome!" Sweet Pea yells from the bathroom.

"Says who? Your mother?" Fangs retorts back.

Toni sighs. "Can you hold him while I handle this?" Toni asked the redhead.

"Sure." Cheryl takes Tommy who snuggles into her.

Toni heads up the steps to resolve this shower conflict. When Toni sees them fighting, she storms over to them.

Suddenly everyone hears loud slaps coming from upstairs.

"Damn, Tiny!" Sweet Pea said holding his head.

"OW!" Fangs rubs the sore spot on his arm from where Toni punched him at.

"Shut up you two! We're going to flip a coin!" Toni said flipping a coin. If it's heads Fangs gets in first, Tails Sweet Pea does.

"HA! It's heads! I get in first!" Fangs pushes Sweet Pea out of the bathroom.

Toni grabs Sweet Pea by his jacket. They both go downstairs and back into the living room.

"Settle everything?" Veronica chuckles as she looks at Sweet Pea who's pouting like a child.

"Yes. Stop pouting you loser." Toni said as she starts to play with his ear while sitting on the arm of the couch.

Sweet Pea relaxes into Toni's touch. Sweet Pea lays his head on her leg as she continues to play with his ear.

"He's a baby." Toni rolls her eyes as Sweet Pea mumbles something childish.

Veronica chuckles. "Does that happen often?" Veronica asked pointing to Sweet Pea who's sleeping on Toni's leg.

Toni looks to see that the tall serpent is sleeping. "Sometimes. It calms him down. Sweet Pea can be a hothead. I do the same to Tommy when he gets angry." Toni shrugs.

Betty speaks. "You're amazing at being a mom, Toni. You've done an amazing job with Tommy." Betty said looking over at the sleeping toddler in Cheryl's lap.

Toni nods. "Thanks, Betty. The boys are helping him potty train, but someone told him that turtles will bite his eggroll if he tries to sit on the toilet." Toni turns to glare at Jughead.

Jughead smiles. "It got him to pee didn't it." Jughead said with a proud smile.

"Wow." Josie giggles. She's happy that's she's the only child.

"My mom tried her best with me, didn't work." Kevin said laughing.

Cheryl shakes her head. "I remember my dad throwing fruit loops in the toilet to help out Jason." Cheryl chuckles.

"That usually helps. It did with me." Archie said with a smile. "He's a good kid, Toni. I had fun playing football with him." Archie said.

Toni smiles. "He wants to do sports. Tommy loves playing with the boys when we have free time. It's hard sometimes when I didn't have help." Toni said with tears forming in her eyes.

Everyone looks Toni with sad eyes. Cheryl speaks up.

"TT, are you okay?" Cheryl asked in concern.

Toni looks down at Sweet Pea, her best friend, her rock. "It's just I hate putting this on Sweet Pea. He's been there from me since day one. He does these boyish things with Tommy, so does Jughead, and Fangs. I just hate putting this on my boys." Toni said stroking Sweet Pea's cheek.

Jughead let's out a shuddered breath. "Toni. I don't mind at all. You know he's like my little brother. I love that boy with everything I have. We should've been there for you." Jughead said trying to keep his tears at bay.

Toni sighs. "It's not your fault. I've told you guys this a million times." Toni said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't feel guilty about it." Fangs said coming into the living room with sweats and no shirt on.

Kevin has a lot of dirty things running through his head right now, but it's not the time.

"We just want to be there. We love Tommy." Sweet Pea mumbles as he wakes up.

Toni kisses his forehead. "Go shower." Toni said rubbing his back.

Sweet Pea nods. "Yeah. I'm tired. I'll bathe Tommy, too." Sweet Pea said picking up Tommy without waking him up.

"Girl, I saw him throwing down at your tryout. I've never seen a child who helps their mom do anything. Sometimes kids have the wrong state of mind." Josie said. "He loves to sing too, he's like my hero." Josie said with a smile.

"Yeah, if you need me to help, I'll be there, too." Kevin said with a nod.

Archie nods. "You know, we could use a mascot for the football team. I'm sure Tommy would be happy to hang out with the football team." Archie said.

"He loves the Saints. His favorite team, and he knows how to make plays too, I'm pretty sure you guys would win every championship." Toni giggles.

"Who taught him?" Cheryl asked looking at Toni.

"There's this guy named Mustang. He's apart of the Serpents. He took Tommy to a game when the Saints faced the New York Giants. Tommy was so happy, even though he's only three, he's a smart kid." Toni said.

"Yes, he is, and Spanish is so next on his list. Can't have my little Papito not learning." Veronica said with smile.

"What does that mean?" Fangs asked Veronica.

"It means, Hot man, Daddy, or just telling a man that he's desirable." Veronica said with nod.

"Well, I think it's bed time." Cheryl said heading into the kitchen. Toni gets up and follows her.

Toni smiles. "Thanks for having us over. It means a lot." Toni said helping Cheryl clean up.

Cheryl smiles. "No, it's my pleasure, TT. I had fun, we went Swimming, played football, we singed, we danced. I've never felt so free before, it was a great experience." Cheryl said wiping down the island.

Toni walks over to Cheryl, and grabs her wrist to stop her from cleaning. Toni pulls Cheryl into her body gently. Toni pushes a strand of redhead behind Cheryl's ear, and smiles.

"Beautiful." Toni said before she starts to lean in to kiss Cheryl, but stop when they hear Jughead.

"What are you doing here?" Jughead asked with scowl on his face.

"Where's Pinky?" Toni pulls back when she hears Penny's voice. Toni runs towards the door with Cheryl behind her.

Toni stops when she sees the blonde leaning against the door frame. "What are doing here, Penny?" Toni asked.

"Outside. We need to talk. Now." Penny said walking away from the door.

Fangs grabs her arm. "Want us to come with?" He asked.

"No. I got this. Keep Tommy safe." Toni said before heading outside. Penny looks at her.

"What do you want, Penny?" Toni asked.

Penny speaks. "I want…."

….

End of this chapter. What does Penny want? I know blue balls, Choni almost kissed. A lot is going to happen next chapter. FP shows up at Riverdale high with news. Cheryl will try to ask Toni out, but something will happen. Grandpa Topaz will get a visit. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Blot

Chapter 4: Blot

All mistakes are mine.

Penny speaks…"I want…"

Toni sighs. "You want what?" Toni asked crossing her arms.

Penny chuckles. "I want to see my grandson. How is he?" Penny asked.

Toni shakes her head. "You don't deserve to see him. He's my son, and you didn't do anything when your son raped me. So, no you may not see him." Toni turns to leave.

Penny grabs her jacket. "Hey! Don't think I won't see him, I have my ways pinky." Penny growls.

Toni jerks her arm away. "Look, I've been struggling with Tommy since the day he was born. I told you, I want nothing to do with you or your son. Now leave." Toni said with anger.

Penny was about to grab Toni again, but she sees someone in red.

"I believe she told you to leave." Cheryl said pointing her arrow right at Penny.

Penny rolls her eyes. "Who are you?" Penny asked crossing her arms.

"A friend. Now leave my property now, you ghoul." Cheryl said itching to release the arrow that's in her hand.

"We will finish this." Penny said turning around to leave. Toni sighs shaking her head.

"How much of that did you hear?" Toni asked looking at the redhead.

Cheryl puts her bow and arrow away. "All of it. I'm sorry, but I knew she was bad news. Jughead told me a little about Penny. Toni, you can tell me anything, I promise I won't judge." Cheryl touching Toni arm gently.

Toni nods. "I don't want her to hurt my son, because she'll do it. I'd do anything to protect Tommy." Toni said feeling wetness in her eyes.

Cheryl sighs sadly. "TT, I will protect Tommy with my life, I love him so much, he's so full of joy. He makes me want to be a better person. Not to mention you have friends who's in that house right, who'll protect both you and Tommy. We adore you TT." Cheryl said pulling Toni into a hug.

Toni nods. "Thanks, Cher." Toni pulls back looking into Cheryl's eyes. Toni leans in to kiss her again, but a voice calls out.

"Everything, okay guys?" Jughead asked from the doorway. Toni sighs as she pulls back.

"Yeah, we're good Jug." Toni said grabbing Cheryl's hand. They walk back into the house, and all prepare for bed.

…..

The next morning

Everyone is up getting ready for school. Cheryl got up early along with Betty, Josie, and Ronnie to cook breakfast. Cheryl handled the pancakes, while Ronnie did the eggs, Betty did the bacon, and Josie did the toast and juice.

"Is Toni okay?" Ronnie asked putting the eggs onto some plates.

Cheryl sighs. "She's scared. That bitch demanded to see Tommy, I can't say much, because Toni wouldn't want that." Cheryl said.

Ronnie nods. "I completely understand that. I wish that bitch would lay a finger on my Tommykins.

Betty smiles. "Tommy and Toni will both be protected, and you guys know how Sweet Pea is when it comes down to Tommy anyway. Sweet Pea loves Tommy like he's own son. Toni has nothing to worry about." Betty said.

"As long as she doesn't start anything, I wouldn't mind whooping ass if I have too. Tommy's innocent in all of this." Josie said with sass in her voice.

Cheryl nods. "I agree, Josie. He's so little and innocent. I love him with my whole heart. He just makes me happy. He brings light into this dull world.' Cheryl said with a smile.

"Aww, Cheryl. That's so sweet. I feel the same way." Ronnie said with a smile.

"Let's call these idiots down." Betty aid walking to the steps. "Breakfast is ready!" Betty calls up the steps.

Footsteps begins to stomp against the floor. Betty's eyes widen when the boys and Toni come running down the steps. Betty moves out of the way before she gets ran over by a herd of idiots. Well, except Tommy.

"Slow down, guys!" Betty said shaking her head as she heads into the kitchen.

"Thank god, I was about to starve." Sweet Pea said grabbing a plate and a glass of juice. Sweet Pea sits down and begins to eat.

Toni laughs. "You see why I go grocery shopping damn near everyday." Toni said grabbing a plate.

"Mommy, bad word." Tommy said giving Toni a playful glare.

"Sorry, baby." Toni said sitting down beside Tommy.

Ronnie raises a brow. "How come you won't charge, Toni, little T?" Ronnie asked the little toddler.

"Well, I can't charge the lady who had all this." Tommy said gesturing to his body.

Kevin and Archie choke on their food bursting in laughter. Everyone, eventually joins them. Cheryl kisses Tommy's head with smile. This little boy can turn a bad day into a good one.

Toni smiles as she watches her family and friends having a good morning. Nothing can ruin this.

…..

With Grandpa Topaz

Thomas is sitting in his chair watching Netflix. Luckily, Toni taught him a lot about navigating the streaming service. Thomas hears knock on his door, he gets up answers it.

Thomas eyes widen. "What are you doing here?" Thomas asked.

"I need to see your granddaughter. Where is she?" The person asked.

"She's not here, why do you need her Jackman?" Thomas asked with a glare.

Jackman chuckles. "She has my son. I want to see him, apparently, my mom went to go see Toni last night, and things didn't go to well." Jackman said.

"You raped her, do you actually think that she's going to let you see him? You're a nobody to her. You got a lot of nerve trying to see my grandson." Thomas said shaking his head.

Jackman growls. "Look, you better tell Toni I want to see my son, or things are going to get ugly. I will start with her little serpent friends if I have too. I want to see him." Jackman spits.

"You don't do anything for her! You raped her, and left her. She's not going to let you see her son." Thomas said.

Jackman was about to take out his knife until a voice stops him. "What's going on over here?!" A voice said in anger.

Jackman turns to see Mustang and Tall boy walking up to them.

"Mind your business, this is between Thomas and I." Jackman said with anger.

Tall boy shakes his head. "Not after what you did to Toni. You might want to leave, Jackman before we make you." Tall boy said in anger pulling out his knife.

Jackman glares at Thomas one last time before stepping away from his trailer. "This isn't over, I will get my son, and Toni." Jackman said getting on his bike heading back to his side of the tracks.

Mustang speaks up. "You okay, sir?" Mustang asked Thomas.

"Yes, thank you fellas." Thomas said with a grateful tone.

Tall boy nods. "Yes, sir. We'll go tell FP, everything." Tall boy said patting Thomas's shoulder.

"I'll go with you. I need some fresh air anyway." Thomas said grabbing his serpent jacket, and heads to the wyrm with Mustang, and Tall boy.

…..

At school

Toni is in the hallway getting ready to go to lunch. She looks over to see FP talking to the boys. Toni walks over to them.

"What's going on?" Toni asked in concern.

FP turns to look at Toni. "Something's happening to the southside." FP said with a sad tone.

Sweet Pea frowns. "What's going on, king?" The tall serpent asked.

FP asked. "They want us out of the southside. Someone is thinking about taking over the southside, and they want to turn Sunnyside into a lot. I heard someone is thinking about building malls and other stores around the southside." FP said running his hand through his hair.

Jughead scoffs. "Where the fuck where we live? Pop, can Mayor McCoy do anything about this?" Jughead asked.

FP sighs. "I don't know Jughead. I'm afraid to asked her anything knowing our history. Why do you think I avoid coming up here? We'll be on the street, and the ghoulies will take over as well, if they find out." FP said.

Fangs growls. "This is not fair, first they take our school, and now our homes? I have to take care of my mom and sisters." Fangs said with tears forming in his eyes.

Toni rubs his back. "What about Grandpa? Did he hear about this?" Toni asked getting concerned.

FP takes a deep breath. "He's not happy about, let alone he's not happy about you working at the wyrm. He's getting older Toni. We have to take care of him." FP told the pink haired serpent.

"I know, but I'm doing as much as I can. Grandpa doesn't even get money for serving in the army, it's like he was serving for nothing. The VA won't give him a check because he's a serpent. I don't want him to die on us guys, he's my heart and soul." Toni said sadly.

FP sighs wondering if this is a good time to tell Toni that Jackman showed up at Thomas's doorstep, but Thomas told FP to wait.

"T, we'll find a way to get Grandpa T what he needs. I gotta do it." Sweet Pea said nervously.

Toni turns to look at Sweet Pea, she knows exactly what he means. "The hell you are!" Toni hisses at the tall boy. "You're not selling sizzle rocks again." Toni whispers.

Sweet Pea turns to Toni. "What are we going to do, Tiny?" Sweet Pea asked with sad eyes.

"If you think about selling sizzle rocks or even jingle jangle again, I will never talk to you again, Sweets." Toni said with tears forming in her eyes.

Sweet Pea tears up. "Tiny…"Sweet Pea's voice breaks. He can't lose Toni or Tommy.

"I mean it, if you even think about doing that shit again, you can kiss me and Tommy good-bye." Toni said storming away from her boys.

Sweet Pea sighs with tears falling down his eyes. "What do I do about this?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Talk to her, but Sweets, you got to realize that Toni had almost lost you once, she doesn't want to lose you for real this time. You gotta realize how much she loves you Sweets. Let alone Tommy loves you like you're his father. Sweets, go talk to our girl, man." Jughead pushes him towards where Toni stormed off too.

Sweet Pea runs to go find Toni. He has to talk to his girl, he doesn't want to lose her.

….

With Toni

Toni wipes her eyes with a tissue as she thinks about how Sweet Pea almost his life selling drugs. Toni understand he had too, Sweets helped her out with pampers, bottles, hospital bills, and other things that she needed. He made good money, but his life wasn't worth it.

"Tiny?" A deep voice calls out for her. Toni looks up at her best friend.

"Sweets, I can't lose you." Toni said with a shuddered breath.

Sweet Pea sits down beside her on the bleachers. "I'm sorry, Tiny. I don't want to lose you, or Tommy." Sweet Pea said sadly.

"You're too important to me. Do you know how upset Tommy would be if he found out about you? Sweets, I'd rather you work for Fred Andrews. Ask Archie." Toni said wiping her eyes.

Sweet Pea nods. "I promise I will. I won't go back to the drugs, you're too important to me. I love Tommy so much, Tiny. Don't give up on me." Sweet Pea said.

"I would never give up on you, but I don't want you to ruin your life, you have a chance to go to college. Let's go eat lunch." Toni said grabbing Sweet Pea's hand.

"Yeah cause I'm hungry." Sweet Pea chuckles. Both serpents walk into the lunch room, grabbing some food. They walk over to their table sitting down.

"Work everything out?" Fangs asked biting into his pizza.

"Yeah, we did. Where's red?" Sweet Pea asked looking for Cheryl.

Jughead shrugs. "I have no idea. She should be on her way." Jughead said.

Cheryl walks in with Ronnie and Betty.

"Hi, guys." Betty said kissing Jughead as she sits down.

They all say hey to her.

"Hey." Toni said running her hand through her hair. Betty looks at them with worried eyes.

"Guys, what's going on? Why is everyone so sad?" The blonde asked with her voice filled with concern.

Jughead was about to speak, the doors to the cafeteria opens with Cheryl walking in with Tommy in her arms. Veronica, Josie, Kevin, and Archie were with her.

"I'm telling you, you father will shut the party down again like he did last year, Kevin." Cheryl said with a laugh, but she stops when she sees a sad look on Toni's face. "Something wrong, Ma Cherie?" The redhead asked.

Jughead speaks up. "We're getting kicked out of sunnyside. Someone's planning on taking over the southside." Jughead said shaking his head.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Wait, what?" Ronnie asked in shock. Who would want to buy the southside?

Toni nods. "It's true. Our home, Ronnie. It's going to be gone. That's where I raised, Tommy. My grandpa is there, Cher." Toni said sadly.

Cheryl passes Tommy over to Josie, who snuggles into the pussycat. "I'm sorry, TT. Do you guys want to stay with me? I have enough room." Cheryl offers.

"Cheryl, we can't. It's too many of us. We'll figure something out." Toni said declining the offer. The young serpent doesn't like relying on anybody.

Cheryl shakes her head. "TT, you have to Tommy. I can't let both of my TT's be out on the street. Look, you're staying and that's final." Cheryl said kissing her cheek.

Toni ducks her head to hide her blush. "Yeah…okay." Toni mumbles.

Sweet Pea chuckles. "Whipped." He whispers to her.

"Shut up." Toni growls hitting his leg.

Kevin speaks up. "You can stay with me Fangs." Kevin said with a bright smile. There's no way he's giving up on getting some from Fangs.

Fangs smiles. "Cool, you can cook right?" Fangs asked smirking at him.

Kevin face turns red. "Duh. I'll ask my dad, but you should be okay to stay." Kevin said sitting down beside him.

"Works for me." Fangs shrugs nudging Kevin playfully.

Josie speaks. "Sweetie, wanna stay with me? I'll ask my mom." Josie asked the tall serpent.

"Works for me." Sweet Pea said. "Hey, Archie, doesn't your dad need any help?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Yeah, he actually does. A guy had to take a maternity leave for his wife, so he's going to be out a while. We need extra hands. Fangs, do you need a job, too?" Archie asked Fangs.

"Sure, yeah. Anything we need to do to help out, Tiny." Fangs said with a small smile.

"Cool, come by after school. We'll get you guys started." Archie said.

"Thanks, Andrews." Sweet Pea nods at him.

Ronnie sits on Archie's lap. "Toni, how's your grandpa?"

"Worried. I'm need to stop by the trailer and make sure he has food in his fridge." Toni said.

"We're going with you, knowing Penny is still out looking." Sweet Pea said.

"Tommy can stay over my house, I would love for my father to meet him." Archie said giving Tommy a high-five.

"Sounds good." Toni leans into Cheryl who wraps her arm around the young serpent. Veronica smiles at them with joy in her eyes, Ronnie knows they both need each other, and she's glad they found each other.

End of this chapter. More Choni next chapter. Archie and Tommy moments next chapter. FP goes to Sierra next chapter about the southside. Cheryl has an argument with her mother about Toni and Tommy causing tension. Penny and FP will have a scene next chapter. Fangs and Kevin get closer. Jackman and Penny makes a plan to see Tommy. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Emoji

Chapter 5: Emoji

No One's POV

All mistakes are mine.

Archie takes Tommy to his football practice. Toni was busy with the Vixens, besides the gingered haired boy wanted to spend time with little Topaz. He sits Tommy down on the bench so her could put his helmet on.

"This field is huge." Tommy said in excitement. He's never seen a high school football field before.

Archie chuckles. "It's where your mommy and Cheryl will be doing their cheers for our games." Archie ruffles his hair.

Tommy giggles. "When is it?" Tommy asked.

"This Friday. We need to win, little man. Okay, so I'm going to go practice. Will you be okay?" Archie asked.

"Of course, I'm a serpent." Tommy smiles at him.

Archie nods. "Alright, let me know if you need me. I don't care if you run to come and get me." Archie kisses his head.

"Okay." Tommy picks up the ipad Archie lets him use for games. Reggie, Moose, and Chuck walk up to Archie.

"Who's the brat?" Reggie said nodding over to Tommy.

"Fuck off, don't bother him. Don't make me kick your ass, Reggie." Archie pushes him back making Reggie stumble. Tommy smiles when he hears Archie sticking up for him.

"Damn Andrews. I'm just playing, no need to get defensive." Reggie said holding his hands in surrender.

"Whatever. Don't mess with him, trust me it's for your own good." Archie puts his helmet on.

"Guys, let's go!" Coach Clayton yells from across the field.

The guys begin practice coming up with plays to defeat Seaside high. Seaside high is a good team. Archie must win this, so they can go to the playoffs.

Reggie looks over to see Tommy taking off his jacket. His eyes widen, he's a serpent kid. Reggie growls he can't stand the serpents. Archie runs over to Tommy who calls him over.

Archie grabs some water for Tommy. He hugs Archie.

Reggie grabs the football from Moose.

"What are you doing dude?" Moose asked in anger.

"Getting revenge." Reggie said gripping the ball in his hands.

"Dude, leave the kid alone." Moose said shaking his head reaching to get the football back.

Reggie moves the ball out of his reach. "His parent is a serpent. I don't like the serpents." Reggie hisses.

"He's a kid man, why take your anger out on a little kid?" Chuck asked hitting his shoulder. Chuck cant stand the serpents neither, but picking on a little kid ain't right.

"You care? Dude, this is for when Sweet Pea punched me." Reggie steps back getting ready to throw the ball.

"Reggie don't!" Moose tries to stop him, but Reggie throws the ball towards Archie's direction. Archie bends down to get his helmet. The football hits Tommy right in the face.

"AHH!" Tommy shrieks holding his face.

"Tommy?! What happened?" Archie asked in panic. He looks to see the football on the ground in front of the bench. He turns to see Reggie laughing.

Moose and Chuck both punch him making him stop laughing. Moose runs over to Archie.

"Is he okay?" Moose asked taking a towel and holds it on Tommy's nose.

"No. Let me take him to the nurse." Archie picks up Tommy and runs back inside the school to go to the nurse.

What they don't know is a bunch of ghoulies are watching them. Jackman watches his son from the other side of the fence. He growls as he sees the gingered haired boy take care of his son. Jackman will make Reggie pay for what he did. First things first, he needs to talk to Toni.

…

With Toni

Toni is drinking her water when she hears the gym doors open. Fangs and Sweet Pea both come running in.

"Guys? What's going on?" Toni asked putting the cap back onto her water.

"Tommy is with the nurse. He got hit in the face with a football." Sweet Pea said in anger.

Toni water bottle falls out her hands and onto the floor. "WHAT?!" Toni yells. Cheryl hears Toni yell and she knows something is wrong.

Cheryl, Josie, Ronnie, and Betty run over to Toni.

"TT. What's going on?" Cheryl asked putting a hand on the girl's back.

"Tommy's with the nurse. Reggie hit him in the face with a football. Archie has him." Fangs said.

Betty eyes widen. "Let's go." Betty runs out with Ronnie and Toni.

"Practice is over Vixens!" Cheryl yells running out with Fangs and Sweet Pea.

As Toni is running to the nurse's office all she can feel is tears forming in her eyes. Toni opens the door and sees Tommy sitting up with a juice pouch and sandwich. Tommy looks up at her with a bruised nose.

"Baby, are you okay?" Toni asked kissing his head.

"It hurts mommy." Tommy tears up.

Toni sniffs putting her jaw on her son's head. She continues to cry. Sweet Pea watching from the doorway and his blood boils.

Sweet Pea turns to Archie. "Where is he Archie?" Sweet Pea growls.

"I don't know, Sweet Pea. I came here before it got worse." Archie said sadly.

"Thank you, Archie." Toni said wiping her tears.

"Toni, I swear I didn't know that Reggie was going to do that." Archie pats her back gently.

Toni nods. "Let's go home, baby." Toni picks up Tommy.

"Mommy, can I spend the night with Archie?" Tommy asked looking at his mom.

"Archie is that okay? I don't want to intrude on your or your dad." Toni said.

Archie smiles. "Toni it's fine. I don't mind. Maybe we can go shopping. I'll even buy him some toys." Archie said.

"Thank you. Call me if you need anything." Toni said handing Tommy over to Archie.

"Can I go kill Reggie now?" Sweet Pea asked impatiently.

"No, I will." Cheryl said turning to go to the boy's locker room.

"Woah, there hot stuff. We'll get Reggie back; besides we need to talk at your house." Toni said.

"Oh. Okay, well let's go." Cheryl pulls Toni out of the school.

Ronnie raises a brow. "They're gonna have sex." Ronnie said picking at her nails with a smirk.

"Ronnie!" Betty hits her friend's shoulder.

Ronnie rubs her shoulder. "What? They are." Ronnie shrugs going back to the gym to get her stuff.

….

With Choni

Cheryl and Toni walk into the redhead's house and set their things by the door. Cheryl takes Toni's hand and guides her upstairs to her room. Once the reach her room Toni literally jumps on the bed.

"Wow, it's even better than the first time I jumped on it." Toni said with a smile.

Cheryl giggles. "I bet." Cheryl gets into her bed and turns towards the serpent.

"What?" Toni asked after a few minutes of silence.

Cheryl just smiles at her. "Nothing, you're so fucking beautiful. I just love the color of your skin. You make me feel…"

Toni bites her lip. "Feel like what, baby? Talk to me."

Cheryl blushes. "Special. I'm already in love with Tommy. He gave me his toy car the first night we met." Cheryl said smiling.

"Yeah, he doesn't do that to anyone. He loves that toy car."

Cheryl nods. "Um…I was wondering about us going on a date."

Toni grins at her. "Oh, a date, huh? What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe, we could go through the drive-in and watch an old movie? Then go to pop for a milkshake?"

"Hmm, I've been through the drive-in ever since I had Tommy. He always wanted to go to one of things." Toni grins at the redhead.

Cheryl squeals as she rolls on top of Toni. "Hi." Cheryl said placing both of her hands on either side of Toni's head.

Toni chuckles. "Hey, there bombshell." Toni strokes Cheryl's cheek with her thumb.

"Hmm." Cheryl closes her eyes for a second to soak in the warm feeling on Toni's hand on her cheek.

Toni leans up and kisses Cheryl's jaw, then she licks the side of her neck.

Cheryl moans instantly.

Toni pulls back. "You like that?" Toni whispers.

Cheryl nods. "I do." Cheryl leans down to kiss Toni, but of course they get cockblocked again.

"Ugh, everytime!" Toni groans as she falls back into the bed.

Cheryl giggles reaching over to get her phone. "Hello?" The redhead answers.

"You and Toni do it yet?" Veronica asked with a smile.

"Seriously?! That's what your calling me about?" The redhead snarls.

"I putting 20 on the bet." Betty called out.

"Betty!" Cheryl shrieks. Her cousin is putting in on this?

"20 bucks? You're so lame. I'm putting 100 down." Veronica said with a smile. "So, did you guys fuck yet or what? I give it a week." Veronica smirks.

Cheryl rolls her eyes. "Good-bye, Ronnie." Cheryl hangs up shaking her head.

Toni laughs. "Ronnie is something else. I know she has a bet placed." Toni said.

"She does. Even Betty is betting on us." Cheryl groans.

"I'm surprised Sweet Pea and Fangs aren't in on this with Ronnie." Toni frowns.

"I know, Veronica seems to win bets, but Tommy beat her at her own game." Cheryl sighs.

"Look, I don't want to bring any danger to you Cheryl, Tommy's father is a ghoulie, but I raised him as serpent. I don't want you or any of our friends getting hurt because of me." Toni locks her fingers with Cheryl's.

"TT, it would be worth it. No one deserves to go through want you went through. That's not fair to you, or to any woman. I'm glad Tommy is here though." Cheryl kisses Toni's cheek.

"Me too. I don't know what I would do without him. He's my life." Toni sniffs.

Cheryl looks deep into Toni's eyes. "I'm sorry that happened, TT. I wish I could kill this guy if I could." Cheryl said.

"As hot as that would be, I'd rather you not. I need you, here with me. I don't want you go anywhere." Toni said softly.

Cheryl smiles. "I won't. I promise." Cheryl said laying down on Toni's chest.

"That's my girl." Toni said drifting off to sleep.

…..

With FP

"Sierra, I'm sorry that I came here on short notice, but we need to talk about the southside." FP said.

Sierra looks up at him. "What about it?"

"Who's buying my home? You know Toni has a son, and that her grandfather has nowhere else to go. Fangs, Sweet Pea, and everyone else. We need too keep our homes." FP begged.

Sierra nods. "Look, all I know is that Veronica's dad was snooping around the southside a few days ago. Officer Parks was doing in sweep, and he saw him talking to some blonde chick. FP If I could buy the southside, I would, but I can't." Sierra said.

"What can we do to keep it? I know you and I have history Sierra, but I have kids as well. Is there a way we an have the deed to it?"

Sierra sighs. "FP, Hiram is trying to rebuild the southside, that's what he says, but I don't believe him. He just got out of prison, and I know he wants to do something with that pixie stick stuff."

FP eyes widen. "You mean, jingle jangle?" He asked.

"Yeah, that stuff. I've being seeing people around my neighborhood doing that stuff. You want to keep the southside? Get rid of that jingle jangle and keep it out of the north." Sierra said.

FP nods. "I'll gather some of the serpents to see what we can do." FP stands up.

"FP. I'm sorry about all of this. I just want to keep Josie out of this." Sierra stands up from her desk.

"I know, if I was in your shoes, I'd do that same thing. It's crazy how were just kids and now we have them. You know Toni is like my daughter Sierra, and I want to keep her safe. Her grandfather is not doing well." FP said sadly.

"What does he need?" Sierra asked.

"He needs lung transplant. Toni's saving up, but with Tommy, she can't do much. Toni doesn't know yet, so we're trying to tell her in the safest way."

Sierra nods. "Here." Sierra writes a check out for 5,000. "This should cover him." Sierra hands FP the check.

FP's eyes widen when he sees the amount. "Sierra, thank you. I'll make sure all the jingle jangle is out f the northside. Toni is going to be happy." FP gives Sierra a quick hug before leaving.

"He's going to be fine." Sierra said to herself before going back over to her desk.

…..

With Jackman

Jackman sips on his beer as he watches TV. He wants that northsider dead after what he did to his son. He needs to talk to Toni, but he doesn't know where she's staying at.

Penny walks in and leans against the door frame.

"What's on your mind?" The blonde asked her son.

"My son and Toni. Some kid hit my son with a football earlier today. I want to kill him." Jackman said angrily.

Penny sighs. "We have to play this smart son. I barley made it out of the northside with the police doing street patrol. You need t be careful because you know we all have records." Penny walks over to her son and sits beside him.

"I know that mom. I need to talk to her; I mean she is my baby mama. He's getting big." Jackman said cracking a smile.

Penny nods. "How are we going to do this?"

Jackman shrugs. "Where's Hiram Lodge? Doesn't he have the deed to the southside yet?"

"No, apparently, Mayor McCoy won't give it to him. He's paying big money for it. We got to get that deed. That's our first step. You need to find a way to talk to pinky." Penny said.

Jackman nods. "I will. Maybe, I'll stop by the school and have a chat with her. There's way to get inside that school without being caught." Jackman said.

"Like?" Penny raises a brow at her son.

"I'll pose as a janitor. They need one. That way I can find out about Toni's location and who's she's sleeping with. Maybe I can get my hands on the northside kid. I need to know his name." Jackman stands up.

"Sounds like a plan. Let me know where's Jones is located at too. We have some unfinished business." Penny said with a growl.

"Will do. Bye mom." Jackman leans down to kiss her cheek, and leaves.

"Your mine Jones." Penny said with an evil smile.

….

With Cheryl

Cheryl is cleaning the dishes to make her house look squeaky clean before her mother comes home. After Toni left to do serpent business, Cheryl got a call from her mother about having her friends over. Somehow the news about Toni having a baby got back to her.

Cheryl is so caught up into cleaning she doesn't hear the front door close.

"Cheryl?! Where are you?!" Penelope yells.

Cheryl rolls her eyes. "In the kitchen!" Cheryl yells back. Cheryl hears the clicking sounds of her mother's hears coming towards the kitchen.

"You want to explain why you had a group of serpents in my house?" Penelope snarks.

"We were having family day mother. Ronnie was over here as well along side Betty, Josie, Archie, and Kevin." Cheryl said drying off a plate.

"What about that serpent girl who has a child?"

"Mother, you don't know her situation, and it's not right to judge. Trust me I've judged enough. She's harmless." Cheryl said.

"I don't want them back over here Cheryl. This is my house, and whatever I say goes." The older redhead spits.

Cheryl turns to look at her mother. "They're my friend's mother, you can't stop me from seeing them. I can't do what I damn near please." Cheryl spits back walking pass her mother but not without bumping into her shoulder.

Cheryl heads upstairs to her room to go to sleep, but she knows she's not going too. Cheryl slams her door locking it and puts her dresser in front of it. Sometimes her mother sneaks into her room at night.

Talk about creepy. Cheryl sighs as she thinks about a certain serpent who she has a date with tomorrow after school. She's going to need some help setting up the perfect date for her and Toni. Cheryl needs talk to Sweet Pea and Fangs.

She knows they'll help her. She also knows that Fangs is a sucker for romance.

….

With FP

FP is sitting in his trailer enjoying some TV until a knock disturbs him. He goes to open the door and sees Penny standing there.

"What is it, Penny?" FP said with no emotion.

"Now is that the way to talk to a loyal serpent?" Penny smirks.

FP chuckles. "Loyal? You were never loyal. Now, what do you want?" FP repeats himself; he just wants to relax for the night.

"Where's pinky?" Penny spits.

"Not here. She's with someone right now. Why?" FP crosses his arms.

"She must be with that delicious redhead. I snuck over to the northside the other night, and it seems that pinky has moved up. What do you think Jackman would do to that Cherry cola?" Penny asked.

FP snarls. "You leave that Blossom girl out of this Penny. She has nothing to do with Jackman's relationship with Toni. He needs to become a man and step up. He raped Toni, what did you think was gonna happen? Marriage? Sunshine, Unicorns and Rainbows?" FP asked in anger.

Penny laughs. "Oh boy. You see Jackman wants to see Toni, and he needs to be around his son." Penny said.

"What the fuck are you talking about woman?" FP asked suspiciously. He knows Penny is up to something.

"Look, you let Jackman see Toni, and I'll call Hiram Lodge from buying the southside." Penny said with a smile.

"I knew you were behind this. You and Hiram Lodge want control of the southside. Why?" The serpent king asked.

"Money, FP. It's all about money. Come on, at least you get to take care of your kids. I know about Toni's grandfather, and I know that her Uncle would be pissed if she was sleeping with that Blossom kid. Not to mention what my son would do to her. Now, you have 24 hours to come up with a decision or the ghoulies will raid the northside and take Tommy. Your choice." Penny gives him a pat on the shoulder.

"What are you trying to prove, Penny? You got my son caught up in your bullshit, now you want Toni to suffer because of what your son did? What is it that you really want besides, money?"

"Power. I want Power. Ruling the southside will be a dream come true, we can always go to the northside, and slice up Alice Cooper, then the list goes on from there. Like I said 24 hours Older Jones." Penny said leaving away from FP.

"Shit." FP runs his hand through his hair. They need another serpent meeting.

FP walks back inside his trailer and Jughead walks out of his room.

"Pop, what's going on?" Jughead joints pop as he stretches.

FP sits down. "Son, we're abut to go to war." FP said tiredly.

Jughead frowns. "What do you mean? I though the ghoulies haven't been doing anything."

"Penny was just here. Hiram Lodge is buying the southside. He and Penny have some sort of deal to control the southside. Jackman wants so see Toni, or Penny and the ghoulies will start with killing Alice, and more." FP explained.

Jughead's eyes widen. "Dad, we can't let Jackman see Toni. What if he kidnaps her or Tommy, then what?" Jughead questions.

"Son, we're not going to let that happen. Toni needs to know what's going on. I'll come over to the school in the morning and talk to all of you before your classes start. We need to do something about this." FP said laying back onto the couch.

"Oh, we will." Jughead said going back to his room. If Jackman gets a hold of Toni, it's over and done with.

….

End of this chapter. I've working like crazy. Don't worry I'm working on I can't live without you; I'm trying to make the chapter perfect. It will be uploaded this week. Reggie's an asshole. How was the Choni moment? Cheryl will meet Jackman next chapter. Toni learns about her grandfather's health. Choni date next chapter. Tommy spends time with Josie. Till next time. P.S. VANESSA FUCKING MORGAN is engaged ya'll. Share your thoughts with me on that. Our baby is growing up so fast. Happy 4th of July.


End file.
